


Of Bonds and Blessings

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Courtship, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You wanna what?” Dean asked.</i><br/> <br/><i>“It’s a very old custom from when angels first walked among humans.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bonds and Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

 

* * *

 

Michael’s vessel looked disturbingly like a young John Winchester. The resemblance was so uncanny that Sam had trouble meeting Michael’s eyes. Dean, on the other hand, couldn’t seem to look away. If he stared any harder, Sam was pretty sure the archangel was going to ignite.

“You wanna what?” Dean asked.

“It’s a very old custom from when angels first walked among humans.”

Dean huffed.

“Your human courtship would be the closest equivalent,” Michael said.

Dean made a strange garbled sound.

“Isn’t that,” Sam said, “what led to the Nephilim?” And if he didn’t know better, Sam would’ve thought that was a smile at the corner of Michael’s mouth.

“I  _highly_  doubt offspring will be a concern in this endeavor. And those who beget the Nephilim,” Michael continued, tone dropping a few degrees, “were  _fallen_  angels.”

“So, you’re not gonna to knock him up,” Dean said. “Tell me why the hell you think we’d… _what_ …give you our blessing?”

Michael cocked his head, brow crinkling, body going still in thought. And Sam caught his breath.

All of the angels they’d met had an otherness about them—their way of enunciating, the way they held themselves as if they didn’t quite know what to do with four limbs—but Sam still couldn’t get over the stillness with which they sat. Humans breathed, they swallowed, resulting in the minute twitch of muscles, the tremble of hair; when the angels went still, they were like Vatican statuary.  

“A certain bond,” Michael began, coming out of his reverie, “may form between an angel and his vessel. Not surprising considering the intimacy of such a joining. I sensed the beginning of that bond with Adam. And your…blessing—while I understand it would be a boon for Adam to have the support of his brothers—is ultimately not required. I would pursue Adam anyway.”

Sam frowned at Dean who looked like he was ready to pull the Colt and shoot Michael for good measure. Thankfully, he was interrupted by a voice from the hall.

“And just  _when_  were you planning to inform Adam of this?” Adam, standing at the bottom of the stairs, fixed Michael with a look that was rapidly coming to be known in some circles as  _The- Winchester-Response-to-Angelic-Fuckery_ -face. 

If Michael had been human, Sam was sure his eyes would’ve gone comically wide. As it was, he blinked hard and turned his head to watch Adam grab his coat and leave, the front door slamming behind him. With a flutter of wings, the chair Michael had occupied was empty.

“Yeah. Looks like he might wanna think of getting some of those human rituals right, first,” Dean said. 

 

 

 


End file.
